A Day To Be Celebrated
by FairiesInOurHearts
Summary: "A day to be celebrated has come! A day we should all be thankful for!", he said, then made a dramatic pause, only to nod, and then shout again. "Why yes, it is our beloved Juvia-chan's birthday!" [Edo Gruvia], plus Edolas bromance.


**A/N: Happy Birthday to _Momo Cicerone_! A day to be celebrated indeed! :D Thank you for all the amazing fics you wrote (I'm still not over Into Your Gravity and Icarus, and I can't thank you enough for the fics you wrote by my request)! I hope you have a great year, and many great years in the future!**

 **I have to apologize for the low quality of this fic, and the focus on the bromance between Edolas characters rather then the romance between your favorite Edo dorks, but I still hope you'll like it!**

 **Of course, I hope the others will like this fic as well! :D Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me, why are we doing this again?"

Lucy Ashley had just finished decorating the chandelier in the living room (while almost falling off a ladder), and was currently sending death glares at Gray Surge, who shivered only slightly at the notion, since he was in a very good mood. His best friend, Natsu Dragion, was helping him with several boxes full of decoration (the sight of them made Lucy's eyes roll all the way back to her brain). He turned towards their grumpy blonde friend, and smiled at her, albeit a bit shakily.

"Come on, Lucy, cheer up! This is fun!", he said, and regretted it almost immediately as Lucy now turned her attention over to him. To his surprise (and relief), she only pouted a bit, then sighed and gave in.

"I just don't see the point in this. It's stupid.", she said, but still reached for more ornaments.

"It's not stupid! How can it be stupid?!", Gray suddenly exclaimed, loudly and passionately, while shaking his gloved fist in the air. Since the winter has started approaching, the number of layers found on the raven haired man's body nearly doubled. Lucy huffed at his enthusiasm, but Natsu just encouragingly nodded along. "A day to be celebrated has come! A day we should all be thankful for!", he said, then made a dramatic pause, only to nod, and then shout again. "Why yes, it is our beloved Juvia-chan's birthday!"

Natsu clapped his hands energetically, while Lucy blew at her fingers, uninterested.

"And that should be celebrated because…?"

The overdressed man covered his mouth with his arm, shocked at such a horrible question. His eyes gave away the horror he felt in his soul, and Natsu quickly moved over a chair so Gray could plop in it.

"Why should- _Why_ \- Juvia-chan's _birthday_!", he mumbled barely coherently, too horrified to form a sentence. Lucy looked quite pleased at her doing, and Natsu stood in the middle, looking at Gray then at Lucy, confused at what he should do. Finally, after Gray had calmed down after a few minutes (during which Lucy opened up a bag of chips and ate it), he stood up from his chair and pointed a finger at Lucy, although, because of so many gloves he was wearing, it wasn't very clear.

" _You_ are Juvia-chan's best _._ Friend. _You_ should not be saying such… such atrocities!", he said accusingly, and the blonde got up as well and moved the arm which was pointing at her away.

"Lay it down a bit, drama king.", she said, smirking. "I was only joking. Well, for the most part."

Gray eyed her for a few moments, then decided he was satisfied with her answer (it was the best he could get, really), and returned to decorating his and Juvia's living room.

"But don't you think you're overdoing things?", Lucy said, unable to hold her tongue. She looked around the room – there were decorations _everywhere_ , from the shelves to the windows, to the _ceiling_ and even some scattered across the floor, which might _not_ be meant to stay there, but anyway. "You know, she's not ten anymore. She's almost thi-"

"Giving away lady's true age is not nice!", Gray shouted before Lucy could say anything. She rolled her eyes but let it slide.

"I think it's nice.", Natsu said, answering Lucy's first question. She flicked his forehead fondly and then ruffled his hair, smiling.

"'Course you do."

An hour later, every decoration was set in it's place, and the room looked truly colorful – something Lucy could bet Juvia wouldn't appreciate – and the tired group of people sat down to rest. Lucy used Natsu's back as a support, and if he was bothered by it, he didn't complain. Gray, on the other hand, happily went trough his to do list and checked off everything that had already been finished.

"That's it for this part, now we wait for Mira-san and Cana-san to come with the cake, then the others as well, and then, we just wait for Juvia-chan to return from her mission!", he said, and then smiled fondly as he imagined the look of utter shock on Juvia's face morph into one of confusion, and then one of happiness (yes, scrunched brows, furrowed nose and a weird smirk meant that she was happy, but she was trying to hide it, for the sake of her pride). Lucy smirked at Gray's day dreaming face, before throwing a pillow on him.

"Thinking about someone, huh?", she joked as Gray pulled the pillow of his face, pouting at Lucy. Before he could say anything back, the doorbell rang, and Gray jumped out of the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm coming!"

Behind the doors were Mira and Cana, and behind them, Elfman was holding a big birthday cake. Gray was absolutely overjoyed when he saw the size of it, but both Natsu and Lucy barely kept themselves from making unnecessary comments.

"We might have overdid it a bit.", Cana said, apologetically, while Mira smiled in the same way.

"Not at all, the bigger, the better!", Gray answered as he ushered the group in. Elfman put the cake on the table in the center then took a place in the corner, while his sister and the brunette put their presents under the table. The group started chatting, and they were soon joined by other friends, so that the living room was now very crowded. The only ones who hadn't come yet were Juvia, and Gajeel.

"He probably stopped to make a report of some stupid thing somewhere along the way.", Levy commented, prompting Lucy to tease her.

"My, Levy, you don't have to act so mean. We all know you actually lo-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

"Hoo? Are you threatening me?", Lucy raised an eyebrow, towering over Levy. Levy returned the favor by glaring at the blonde. Natsu, who was standing next to the two girls, tried to separate them, albeit weakly – because everyone knew you do _not_ interfere with the fight between those two. Gray, however, was not amused at all, and he forgot all about fear when he approached the girls.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, cut it out! This is not the time!", he scolded, but the girls ignored him completely. "Girls!", he repeated, but this time, Lucy and Levy answered in a way that would start a chain of very unfortunate events, at least for Gray.

"Stay out of it."/"Back out.", they said at the same time, before pushing Gray over. Gray crashed into Cana, who was putting away the presents (in fear they would be broken), and the impact made her trip and fall over, causing her to throw the gifts she was holding up in the air. Elfman and Natsu started running towards them at the same time, knocking over a few things on their way. Elfman got caught up in a decoration and pulled it with him, making the decoration fall and bring more ornaments down with it. Mira caught the presents, but Natsu and Elfman weren't able to stop running, so they ran into each other. Gray watched in horror as Natsu started staggering dangerously close to the cake.

"No, you won't!", he yelled as he hurriedly pushed Natsu away from the cake (directly onto Cana's chest, which Lucy didn't appreciate _at all_ ), and just as he towered protectively over the cake, the door opened and Juvia walked in, with Gajeel in tow, the two of them seemingly arguing about something.

"I'm telling you, it didn't- …What the hell?!"

As Juvia stepped inside, she witnessed her living room being turned into chaos – a stool was overturned, decorations were all over the floor, Cana was panicking as Natsu desperately tried to pry himself off of her, while Lucy was kicking Levy and running towards the two of them at the same time. Mira had her hands wrapped protectively around a package, and Jet, Droy and Elfman were arguing as Elfman had accidentally knocked the two earlier. Gray stood in the middle, towering over a huge cake, with an apologetic and at the same time horrified look on his face. He blinked. She blinked. Then slowly, hesitantly, Gray smiled, sheepishly.

"Su-Surprise, Juvia-chan! Happy Birthday!", he said, and the rest followed along with an unsynchronized chorus of "Surprise's" and "Happy Birthday's". Juvia stared at the group for a bit before she turned around towards Gajeel, who just shrugged and took a place next to a disheveled Levy.

"Uh… Thanks?", Juvia answered after a moment of silence, still quite dumbfounded, and Gray dramatically threw himself at her, sobbing.

"Forgive me, Juvia-chan! It wasn't supposed to be like this, but then t-things happened, and they knocked over some stuff and pulled down the d-decorations, and they almost broke the presents and destroyed the c-cake, and, and…"

"Whoa, geez, calm down. I'm not angry, relax.", Juvia said, trying to get Gray to pull himself together. "You wanted to surprise me, right? Well, I'm definitely surprised…", she added, and hesitantly, Gray raised his head, looking at Juvia hopefully.

"S-So… Do you… like the surprise?", he asked, looking at her with big, doe eyes, and Juvia could do little but sigh and give in.

"Sure… I like it.", she said while averting her gaze from Gray, a tiny blush on her cheeks. Gray's eyes started watering, and without a warning he hugged Juvia tightly, almost squeezing the air out of her (which was something considering he still had all those layers on), and started shouting.

"Juvia-chan! I love you! Happy Birthday! May you live a thousand years and more!", he yelled, and continued yelling while Juvia turned darker and darker shades of red, mumbling then shouting at him to let go of her. The rest watched with smiles on their faces, giggling and laughing, and soon Juvia surrendered to Gray's bear hug, and wrapped her own hands around him, albeit loosely.

"Idiot. I don't need this, you know.", she said, but she was actually very happy, and Gray knew that.

"I just wanted to celebrate my Juvia-chan's birthday.", Gray answered with a cheeky grin on his face. Juvia raised an eyebrow at him, then smirked and grabbed his jaw with her hand.

"Hmm. We could've celebrated alone, though.", she whispered tauntingly, licking her lips and looking at Gray from below her eyelashes. But this time, Gray only blushed a bit, then returned Juvia's smirk with her own. He leaned over to her ear, and whispered words that sent shiver down Juvia's spine.

"Ah, that, we leave for tonight. I have a… _special_ gift for you.", he teased, sending puffs of air onto Juvia's skin. She clicked her tongue, but smiled anyway. "For now, though, we have a cake I tried my very hard to protect that needs to be eaten."

Juvia looked at the monstrous dessert behind Gray's back.

"How on _Edolas_ are we going to eat all that?"


End file.
